Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 070
"The Most Evil, Horrifying Dragon Appears! False Skeletal God Dragon, Heart-eartH Dragon" is the seventieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 3, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald "Shark" Kastle and Kite Tenjo vs. Dr. Faker Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Kite The effect of "Number 92: False Skeletal God Dragon, Heart-eartH Dragon" activates, switching all Attack Position monsters Faker's opponents control to Defense Position. As an effect has changed battle positions, Faker activates his face-down "Fake Form" inflicting 400 damage to his opponents to for each monster whose position was changed by the effect. Kite activates the effect of the "Kuriphoton" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard and paying half this team's Life Points (Yuma, Shark and Kite 1200 → 600) to prevent all damage for the rest of the turn. Turn 5: Faker "Heart-eartH Dragon" attacks "Number 32: Shark Drake", with the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" activating, which would inflict the Battle Damage to the opponent instead. Shark activates his face-down "Escape Lure", changing the attack target to another monster he controls and halving the Battle Damage. The new target becomes "Number 39: Utopia". Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", halving the Battle Damage again (Yuma, Shark and Kite 600 → 100) and preventing the destruction of "Utopia" by battle. The effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" activates, increasing Faker's Life Points by the damage he inflicted (Faker 2450 → 2950). Faker Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlays "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma's hand contains "Gamusharush", another Spell Card and "Gamushara". "Utopia Ray" attacks "Heart-eartH Dragon", with Yuma activating "Gamusharush" from his hand, reducing the ATK of "Utopia Ray" to 0 and inflicting 600 damage to Faker (Faker 2950 → 2350). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 7: Shark As his opponents played cards during the last turn that are still on the field, the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" activates, banishing them - "Utopia Ray" and Yuma's Set card. Shark performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Shark Drake" with its Overlay Units to Xyz Summon "Number C32: Shark Drake Vice" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Shark activates "Deep-Sea Attack", sending a WATER monster with 2000 or more ATK from his hand to the Graveyard to allow "Shark Drake Vice" to attack directly. He sends "Jawsman" to the Graveyard and "Shark Drake Vice" attacks directly. Faker activates his face-down "Fake Life", negating the direct attack and gaining Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK (Faker 2350 → 5150). Shark Sets a card. 'Turn 8: Kite As his opponents played cards during the last turn that are still on the field, the the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" activates, banishing them - "Shark Drake Vice" and Shark's Set card. However, Shark's Set card was "Xyz Dimension Splash", which activates when it is banished. It lets Shark Special Summon 2 Level 8 WATER monsters from his Deck, but their effects are negated, they cannot attack and cannot be Tributed. He Special Summons two copies of "Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon" (2900/1300) in Attack Position. Kite overlays the Level 8 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" with the two Level 8 "Ancient Sharks" to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. As it was Xyz Summoned with "Galaxy-Eyes" as an Overlay Unit, its effect activates, negating the effects of all other face-up monsters. Kite activates the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes", detaching an Overlay Unit to detach the Overlay Unit from "Heart-eartH Dragon" and increase the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" for each opponent's detached Unit (4500 → 5000). "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Heart-eartH Dragon" (Faker 5150 → 150). As "Heart-eartH Dragon" was destroyed while it had no Overlay Units, its effect activates, Special Summoning it from the Graveyard, but only once (0/0). ''Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * In the previous episode, each duelist summoned their Ace Monster during their turn. In this episode, the process is repeated by having each duelist summon their Ace Monster's upgraded form by using the original as an Overlay Unit (though Faker summoned his during Kite's turn instead of his own).